


a kiss between teammates

by dozens_of_toques



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozens_of_toques/pseuds/dozens_of_toques
Summary: Hinata learns that Atsumu and Bokuto both have the same drunk habit.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	a kiss between teammates

**Author's Note:**

> This tweet planted this idea in my head and I wrote this in like half an hour. Why finish a WIP when you can chase a random, quick burst of inspiration?
> 
> https://twitter.com/todokugou/status/1371838170116075525?s=19

"Oh boy, looks like it's that time of night again," Meian said with an eye roll.

With a glance where he had just been looking, Thomas and Inunaki started sniggering, while Sakusa glowered. Hinata looked around at them with a small, curious smile. "What are you talking ab-uuuoooohhh!!!"

So  _ that's _ what they were talking about. Hinata's eyes went wide and his cheeks turned red as he spotted Bokuto and Atsumu wrapped tightly around each other, lips smashed together. After he realized he was gawking, he turned quickly back to the rest of team who were still poking light fun at their teammates currently sucking face. "Wait, are they, um,  _ together? _ " Hinata asked, nervous at the thought that they didn't tell him before remembering something else. "But I thought Bokuto-san was dating Akaashi-san!"

Inunaki, who had snorted at Hinata's first question, answered. "God, no, Atsumu would be doomed to an early grave if he got together with Bo."

"And Bokuto and Akaashi don't have restrictions on  _ that _ kind of thing in their relationship," Thomas added, gesturing vaguely at the two still glued at the lips with a ferocity that rivaled what they brought on the court.

"Ooooh," Hinata replied, nodding in understanding. "I'm surprised, I didn't think Atsumu-san was usually that forward when he's drunk."

"Not with  _ you _ , he isn't," Sakusa muttered darkly. Hinata tilted his head, confused. 

"Yeah, even alcohol can't make him chill around Shoyou," Inunaki added with a smirk.

Hinata still looked confused, but looked up when Meian gave him a pat on the back. "Atsumu's drunkenly tried to come on to every member of the at least once since he joined-"

"-regardless of their relationship status," Thomas grumbled.

"-but he knows when no means no, Bokuto's just enthusiastic. If he tries anything with you just know he's got enough sense to back off if you tell him to."

"Got it," Hinata said with a thumbs up. He looked back at the couple in the booth again, where Bokuto was now kneeling over Atsumu and pressing him into the cushioned seat. Both were breathing heavily and clutching each other wildly, Atsumu's hand starting to slip under Bokuto's shirt-

"Alright, you two, tone it down over there," Meian called with a clap of his hands. Both of them jumped. Atsumu snatched his hand back from under Bokuto’s shirt.

"Meian-sannnnnn," Atsumu whined while Bokuto pouted against his collarbone. "We’re just kissin'."

"Hand check!" Inunaki yelled, and everyone but Sakusa, who was sulking into his beer, raised their hands where everyone could see them. Bokuto fumbled slightly to lean back and follow suit, and Atsumu scowled as he abided. 

"Ya happy?" Atsumu asked, putting his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders to pull him in again.

"If you can't keep your hands to yourself you'd better get a room," Meian said, tone stern. Bokuto beamed and gave a thumbs up while Atsumu leaned in to clamp his lips on Bokuto’s neck. Hinata watched, fascinated with the curve of Atsumu's jaw as he pressed into the flushed skin-

Hinata didn't realize he was inching towards them until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Don't," Sakusa said, not looking at Hinata and dropping his grip. "Stay away from the danger zone."

Meian laughed and leaned forward, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Hey Kiyoomi, why don't you tell Hinata about the time Atsumu tried to kiss  _ you _ ?"

The others laughed and Hinata cast a hopeful smile at Sakusa, who was now glaring at their captain. "No."

"Aw, c'mon, it's a good story!"

Sakusa was interrupted before he could answer by a loud  _ crash! _ The team turned towards the commotion, and promptly burst into laughter at the sight of Bokuto and Atsumu on the floor beneath the table, wincing.

"What'dya grab me on yer way down for?!" Atsumu yelled at Bokuto, standing shakily and rubbing his hip.

"I thought you'd catch me!" Bokuto whined, trying to stand up as well but hitting his head on the table and tumbling down again. 

"The seats're way too slippery! An' yer heavy, dude! Too heavy!"

"Alright, alright, I think that's our sign to call it a night," Meian chuckled. "Hinata, Kiyoomi, can you make sure these two make it back alright?"

Sakusa looked ready to complain, but Hinata piped up with a "no problem, Meian-san!" 

"Good kid. And, seriously though, don't let them actually sleep together." 

Back at the dorms, Sakusa grabbed Bokuto’s arm. "I'll take care of this one," he said, jerking his head at Bokuto who wore a sleepy smile. "I've spent enough time with drunk Miya."

Hinata perked up. "Oh, that's right, you never told me the story-"

"Goodnight," Sakusa cut him off, turning to drag Bokuto to his room.

"Oh! Goodnight Hinata-kun, Myaa-sam!" Bokuto waved with the arm that wasn’t being manhandled and Hinata waved back.

"Goodnight, Bokuto-san! Drink some water before bed!" Hinata turned towards Atsumu, who was squinting after their departing teammates. "We should get you some water too, Atsumu-san."

Atsumu blinked at him. Hinata blinked back. Suddenly, Atsumu's already flushed face glowed an even brighter red and he hastily averted his gaze. "O-okay," he stammered, jumping slightly as Hinata pulled him to his dorm.

"Will you tell me the story of when you kissed Kiyoomi-san?" Hinata asked as they walked to Atsumu's room.

"I-I...u-um...a-ah…" Atsumu stumbled over his feet and his words, blushing still deeper when Hinata caught him and laughed.

"That's okay, Atsumu-san," Hinata said with a smile. "I'm sure I'll hear it eventually."

Atsumu stared dumbly as Hinata unlocked the door and guided him over to sit on the bed. Hinata looked around for a moment before locating a clean cup and bringing it to the sink. "Here. Drink this," Hinata said as he held the glass out to Atsumu. 

With a nod, Atsumu took a small sip. "There," Hinata said, satisfied. "Do you need anything else?"

"No. Nope. I'm good." Atsumu kept his eyes fixed on the glass in his hands. "Alllllllll good here…"

"...are you sure?" Hinata asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yep!" Atsumu squeaked. "Totally fine! Just dandy!" He stood suddenly, making Hinata step back in surprise, and started to usher the shorter one towards the door. "Thanks, 'ppreciate the help, but I got it from here, night!" 

Hinata blinked in surprise as the door slammed in his face. "Uh, goodnight, Atsumu-san!"

As he walked to his own room, past the sound of Bokuto's snores and Sakusa's shower, Hinata couldn't help but imagine how it would feel if Atsumu kissed him like that, too.  _ I hope we go out drinking again after our next game, _ he thought hopefully.

Nothing wrong with a kiss between teammates, right?


End file.
